The invention relates to an illuminating safety net.
Lighting is an issue in underground mine excavations. To provide adequate lighting, particularly in the working areas or stopes of the mine, requires a complex electrical installation of bulbs, power lines, means to attach and suspend the bulbs and power lines and intermittent accessible electricity supply points.
In a typical lighting system, a string of bulbs is suspended from a wall of the excavation, interlinked by a power cable. The bulbs are interspersed on this cable at intervals that create an uneven lighting pattern.
The current invention at least partially solves the aforementioned problem.